The Broken Girl
by shadowjess
Summary: I wasn't sure what catagoty to put this under, so sorry.  To know what it's about, your going to have to read it ;D
1. Chapter 1

**What is the point anymore? Why am I here? All these people, they are laughing, watching me every day. I hear them saying cruel things, about me, about my family, saying that we are junk. Is that what I am? Junk?**

Placing my pen down on to the table silently I glanced around the classroom. Everyone was still writing. Our teacher had set us a task to write a small paragraph on why we think we are here, what is our purpose. To be fair...I don't think I have one. Everyone looks down at me, like a broken doll with no purpose, no life, no meaning. Sitting next to me was the so called 'Mr Popular' of the class, all of the girls loved him...To be honest...So did I.

**I slowly glanced to look at him. It looked like he was busy writing a love story or something like that, I couldn't quite see. His blue dyed fridge covered his face slightly, which his dark brown eyes watched the pen as it moved. I could sense all the other girls looking at him; I could hear a few whispering about me and him.**

"Why did he have to sit next to that worthless girl?"  
"Aw, why couldn't be of sat next to me instead of her!"

This words cut through me hard..But I was used to it I suppose. Ever since I came here...I was known as Junk...the girl who was always pushed aside, never given a chance.

**With a sigh, I moved my arm and tucked behind my ear a stray strand of my hair.**

"A purple haired freak"

I flinched slightly as I heard this and turned around to meet the eyes of the so called 'bad girl' of the class. She was sitting there, grinning with a evil look in her eyes. Her orange hair was pinned back into a bun like mine was; only her's was messy and wild. Her red eyes were like daggers looking at me, ready to take me down in a second.

True, I had purple hair, blue eyes..I guess I haven't really introduced myself to you yet have I? My name is Aphrodite..also known as 'Junk' to the other girls, as well as other names they would call me.

I heard the teacher call my name once so I slowly turned around to meet his glare. Our teacher wasn't one to take any nonsense within the class..And decently had a hatred for me.

**I glanced at the clock, waiting for the seconds to slowly tick away before the bell went. The bell rang the moment the clock hit 3:30 and the whole class jumped up in joy and ran out the room. I however did not. I wasn't sure to move to get my bag or not, since my desk partner's bag was right next to mine.**

I slowly reached down to get my bag, only to feel his hand brush against mine to get his. In a jolt I moved my hand back up while turning my head away in embarrassment, turning 5 shades of red.

"Here" I heard him say to me as he brought my bag up along with his. It was only a small tatty one compared to his. He came from a rich family..or rich compared to mine. He placed it onto the table, gathered up his things into his bad and slowly rose up from his seat to begin walking.

**Within a flash, I jumped out of my chair, shouting 'Jun-Kun!'. He turned around and looked at me blankly but with a slightly smile on his face. I quickly covered my mouth realizing I had just shouted at his name and tried to hide my face within my sleeve. I could hear his footsteps walk over to me quietly, at times like this, I wish I wasn't shy. I could feel his breath on the top of my head, warming my hair; I could feel his hand take mine in a attempt to move them from my face.**

The door to the classroom swung opened and his snobby girlfriend walked into the room, nose high. He quickly let go of my hand and walks to her, giving her a 'hello' kiss lightly onto her lipstick covered lips. I felt...I don't know how I felt...Upset maybe...Angry maybe? How was I meant to know...I was just junk.

**A few moments after, I was walking down the corridor. It was always hell to walk down them when class had finished, everyone would always push and shove me from side to side like a doll someone doesn't want anymore. I only wanted out, but they wanted me to stay in. The 'popular' people within the school stood by their lockers, talking like they normally would; Jun-kun was with them as well as his beast of a girlfriend.**

**I looked over to them, hoping that one would spot me and come to my rescue, but none of them did. A boy in one of the lower years spat in my hair, the girls all laughed and threw their food at me which was left over from lunch. When I got close enough to the popular group, a girl came from behind and pushed me hard into the lockers, making me cut my lip deeply on the lock. I hissed in pain as I pushed myself off them with my small arms. **

**This happened everyday...no one helped me...no one noticed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Or at least...No one noticed till today.**

I raised my arm to my mouth to wipe the blood from the lips, getting my sleeve stained in the blood. I looked at the girl who pushed me into the lockers; her fist was held high and back, as if to punch me. My eyes opened wide. I turned around and covered my face, ready to brace her hit...but it never came.

I turned my head slightly to look at what was going on.

"Leave her alone..."

Jun was there. Somehow, he managed to catch her fist right before she was about to hit me. I looked in her eyes, a mix of fear but lust was shown. She was one of the head girls in the 'Jun fan club' so this must of been like a dream come true for her. Pushing her away roughly Jun turned to me. Quickly taking my hand away from my mouth, he placed his hand on my chin to examine my cut lip. Within seconds, he retook my hand and started to drag me to the nurse's office.

"You shouldn't let her do that to you"

Was he...sticking up for me? Did...he really care about me...am I not..Junk to him?

**A few minutes later, we were at the office. The nurse had given me a wet cotton-bud to keep on my lip to absorb the blood from the cut and had left me and Jun alone with the room while she phoned my parents.**

**Looking down, the room was silent, I was too embarrassed to say anything to him about what happened, or even to say thank you. Sitting down on the recovery bed that was within the room, I swung my legs slightly, not noticing that Jun had sat down next to me.**

**"Why do they do that?"**

"**Because...I'm no one..."**

**I could feel a tear roll down my cheek as I managed to chock them few words out. It was true though...I was no one here...Just junk. I heard him sigh slightly as he shook his head; he took my hand again, to remove the cotton-bud to check my cut.**

**"Why..."**

**"Why what?"**

**"Why do you care...?"**

**He looked at me in shock. I don't think until now, he really knew what was going on. Over the last few months, I had many days off school from the beatings I've had. I was too ashamed to come to school with the wounds I had received from the other students.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I care because I just do"

I looked at him. Was he saying the truth? Did he really care? I went to open my mouth to say something, but then the nurse came in saying that my father would come and pick me up from the school. I wasn't exactly...close to my father. We fought many times, but in the end we always used to make up within a few hours.

I jumped off of the bed and grabbed my bag from off a nearby table. Jun also did the same, only be grabbed my bag before I did. Our hands brushed against each other again, and as before, I blushed madly. Throwing our bags over his shoulder, he placed his hand on my back pushing me forward slightly, as to say 'walk'. Without question, I started to walk out of the nurse's office with him.

Walking down the corridor, all of the people before that were pushing me, stayed to the side of the corridor, away from me and Jun. Before I could sense anger in their eyes, but now envy for I had not noticed that Jun was holding my hand while walking.

I hate long corridors. All I could feel on the way down was the girls glaring at me, and the boys laughing at me from the inside. Reaching the door, Jun walked slightly in front of me and pulled on the door handle, opening it for me. I never knew that Jun could be...this nice. Maybe...he was saying the truth after all.

I smiled at him, to say thank you, only when he answered back with his sweet smile, I felt my heart skip a beat and my cheeks go red again. He laughed slightly noticing my blush but kept on smiling. He was so...sweet and caring, maybe...it's a good job for once that I get beaten, I got noticed by him.

Walking out the door, I saw my father standing outside the school with a rather unpleasant look on his face. I was in trouble...and I knew it would be a rather...painful experience when I get back home.

? POV

It had been a few weeks now since the 'accident' by the lockers. What was that girls name again...A…Aphro…Aphrodite I believe it was? I never noticed before how much she gets badly treated before, and I always thought she was just a clumsy person.

I look at the empty seat next to me. She hadn't been to school for a while and frankly..it was starting to make me worried.

During lunchtime, as per normal I walked down the same corridor as I always do to meet up with my friends by the lockers. They seemed a bit...I don't know, odd lately since I helped that girl. My girlfriend Gabby wasn't exactly too impressed with the fact I helped her...I wonder why...she was a nice person, I can't see why people hated her so much.

Walking down to meet my friends, the girls as always were looking at me. After years of this, I guess I've gotten used to the looks, as well as the crazy fan girls, But this time I didn't stop to talk to my friends, but instead carried on to the main office.

"Excuse me Miss, where would I be able to find the residence of Aphrodite?"

The women looked at me strangely. I just wanted to see if she was ok, yet people look at me like I'm a traitor now or something...but in the end she gave me the information I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been...about three weeks now since I went to school...I can't feel my legs...I can't...more.

Sitting on the floor of my dark room, I can't hear a think, not a bird singing, not a water dropping from a tap, nothing, complete silence. I wonder if anyone noticed that I had been gone for so long...I doubt anyone would...I'm just junk after all. I'm so hungry, so cold. No food or water, no blanket to keep me warm.

Things haven't been ok since I returned home that day, my father can be...rather violent at times, this must be why mother left. He misses her, I know that for a fact, yet he takes it all out on me. 'It's your fault she's gone'' What can't you of been a perfect child?' he would say over and over again as he beated me.

Is he the reason I am junk?

? pov

Is this really where she lives?

I was standing in front of what looked like to be an old looking house, it was...nice, but needed a bit of work on it to give it a bit of status to it. The door handle was rusty, and there was a door bell which at first I was reluctant to press, but did in the end.

I could hear footsteps behind the door, maybe it was Aphrodite? Oh how wrong I was when the door opened. There stood the middle-aged man I saw at the front of the school when Aphrodite got hurt. His hair was of an odd colour, a rather light pinkie colour to be exact, it looks almost real. Across his face was a large scar, looks like to be from a Knife, but it was rather hard to tell.

"Is this the home of Aphrodite? I go to her school and wanted to check on her"

"So your that Jun person she keeps muttering about...hn, you don't look all that great"

Aphrodite talked about me? Was she one of them fan girls that kept watching me? No... she couldn't off been, she's much to shy for that.

"Up the stairs, last door on the right"

He stepped to the side, allowing me to walk indoors which I did and soon found the stairs. Every step, it sounded like I had stepped on a mouse they were that squeaky. Is this why she never had people over, because of her home? Walking to the top of the stairs, there were two sides like her father said, so I made my way down to the last door.

The door had scratches over it, they looked more like defensive marks, or like someone tried to claw their way out...what was going on in this house?

Aphro:

I could footsteps outside my door. Was dad back to hurt me more?

Oh how I wouldn't be any more wrong...the door started to open, I shifted in my spot and watched it open in fear, but...It wasn't him. Jun-kun was standing there, had he come to save me again?

I could see shock in his eyes yet again, but more from my new wounds then for the fact my room had dried blood over the walls, the bed sheets and the floor. He walked over to my slowly, avoiding the newly placed blood on the floor from when my father beated me. Crouching down to my height, I was worry and fear in his eyes. Why did he come here? Was he...really that worried about me?

His hand was placed onto my cheek, I flinched slightly at his touch, I knew he wouldn't hurt me...But I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, what to say to him. For him to of seen me like this, It broke my heart. I was angry, angry at myself for letting him see me like this.

"Who did this?"

I couldn't speak. The words clogged up in my throat, unable to get through and make a sound. I wish I could tell him who did this, but instead, I broke down in tears. I felt his arms wrapping around me, embracing me, all I could do was stay there and lean on him as he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Jun POV

She looked terrified. I can't let her stay here like this, especially while she is hurt. Carefully, I moved my arms from where I had them, to under her legs and behind her back. She kept shaking against me; something must have really scared her to make her like this... but what?

Slowly, I shifted her into my arms and stood up, stepping back slightly to keep my balance. She was rather light for her age...Skinny too, but she was rather small. I could see burses all up her arms, her lip bruised from the cut she had received at school. What kind of people would want to do this...are they trying to kill her?

Not wanting to walk past her dad, I headed towards the window. There was a thick tree branch not far from the window that I could have easily stepped out onto while holding her. Problem is though, the windows were bared. Was this meant to be a prison for her? Because this certainly is no home for a young women.

Aphro POV

Jun-Kun looked confused and more worried than he did before. I wasn't too sure what he was planning, but I had a feeling he was going to try and get me out. He walked over to the door with my in his carry. I leaned my head slightly onto his chest; his heart beat was soothing to listen to, and was at a steady pase.

I never realized before, how soft his skin was. It was almost like silk that was rubbing against my skin. My clothes were torn in...Awkward places let's say, which made me blush every time he would look down to me. Jun poked his head outside my door to look for my father, and when it seemed like he wasn't around, he dashed to the stairs. Clinging now to his shirt, I was more scared then I was before in case father saw Jun-Kun trying to get me out of the house.

But to where?...This is the only place I belong...this is my home.

We were going to make it!

Until I caught a glimpse of my father's hair behind a door frame. I felt myself starting to shake more rapidly, I knew he was going to catch us, and I could only fear what he would do. My father stepped out from behind his door and watched Jun.

"Where are you taking my daughter?" He said in a low tone. One of his hands was behind his back, and I swear I saw something shine in the corner of my eye. Jun just looked at him with a slightly glare.

"I'm taking her to the hospital"

"I see..."

Jun started to walk down the stairs. Propping my head on his shoulder, I watched my father who came and stood at the top of the stairs. He was up to something, but I was more curious about what he was hiding behind his back.

Jun POV

I wasn't sure what to do at the moment, maybe it was best if I let Aphrodite's father take her to the hospital...but...it seems a little bit strange that she was like this, and he didn't seem to care. I could tell Aphrodite was restless, but she kept watch of her father like a hawk while I carried her down the stairs.

Something wrong here...very wrong. The whole aura of the house was just depressing and sad, like no happiness ever happened within this house. I reached the door while shifting Aphrodite into one arm to grab the door handle. Next thing I knew, she was screaming.

"Get out the way!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Get out the way!"

I managed to shift my weight in Jun arms to make him fall over to the side. A large 'THUNK' was heard, and looked up; we both saw a knife that was now stuck in the wall. Father...he wanted to try and kill Jun...The only one who was ever nice to me...

We both looked at my father as he started to make his way down the stairs and towards us. I grabbed Jun by the shoulder slightly and started to shake him, trying to get him to stand up.

"Get up, Please, Quickly Jun-kun"

Staggering to his feet, he managed to stand up, while I was still on the floor. He looked towards me father; his eyes showed anger...more than anger even. He stepped forward to confront my father, but I wrapped my arms tightly around his leg before he could move any more.

"D...Don't"

Father looked down to me, I saw in his eyes, that he wanted to kill me, But instead, he retreated back upstairs, confiding himself in his room. Jun just sighed and picked me back up, and then with me in his arms, left the house and headed towards the nearest hospital.

We've been at the hospital now for a few hours. The amount of tests the doctors have wanted to do on me is unbelievable.

The x-rays I had, shown that my legs were badly hurt, one of the bones was broken I believe they said. I guess I won't be going to school for a while then. The doctors asked if I wanted to stay at the hospital or go back home.

"Home"

Jun said making me look at him. I knew he wasn't going to take me back home, especially with my father there so...where was he going to take me? Turns out by 'Home' he meant his home.

The taxi dropped us off just outside his house, while Jun was paying the man, I was just there looking at his house. It was huge compared to mine, a mansion I swear! There were bushes around the house as a fence with barbed wire on the top to stop people getting in.

Jun just looked at me and shrugged and started to push my wheelchair towards the house.

"Welcome to my home"

Jun POV:

"Welcome to my home"

This is only something I say rarely. Not often to I get visitors who aren't fan girls or bring people home. My parents aren't too keen on me bringing girls home; they are still a bit careful when Gabby comes home.

I went to the gate and talked through the intercom to one of the people inside, announcing that I had arrived back home with a guest. Within moments the gates had started to open, and I proceeded through the gates, wheeling Aphrodite as I did. I am still curious to how she got those wounds, but I am more than certain now that her father had something do with it after my near-death experience at her home.

Walking down the path, I noticed that Aphrodite was looking around at the garden. It wasn't that much, but I suppose that's easy for me to say after living here all my life. Aphrodite turned her head around to look at me and smiled, in return I smiled back only to cause her to turn straight back around.

She was a rather confusing girl...but sweet none the less, misunderstood.


	7. Chapter 7

few weeks have passed since I first came to stay with Jun-Kun. His family was so welcoming and kind. I shared a room with his younger sister Karin. She was always out playing with her friends, so I only saw her when she came to bed.

By now, most of my wounds had healed, but Jun still refused to let me go to school or back home, even if I was going to collect my clothing and the few items I had. My bone that was broken was nearly healed, I could walk, but now and then I would need something to help me walk, but rarely. Everything was going great...all until Jun-Kun's man-eater of a girlfriend came over.

"Jun-Kun"~"

I cringed as I heard her voice, and so did Jun-kun while he was helping me with my bandages. The loud footsteps of her running up the stairs nearly made the whole house shake, and I nearly thought she was going to break the door off the hinges when she swung it open. She looked at me and Jun, and her face suddenly turned from happy and lovely dovey, to anger and what I believed to be envy.

Jun pov

This can't end well. While Aphrodite has been staying at my home, I've hardly been to school. I can't help but to feel happy around her, but it can't be...that...no way can it be.

I stood up while passing Aphrodite the bandages and started to walk towards Gabby. I knew she wasn't happy, more for the fact me and Aphrodite are in my room alone. She was always so...protective over me, not that I didn't like it, it just annoyed me after a while.

"Gabby...Hey"

I smiled sweetly like I always did and moved close to her to kiss her like always, only this time it was different. She pushed me away and started to shout at me saying 'why aren't you at school?' 'Why are you here with that freak?' Why? Why does everyone call her a freak, is it just because she has purple hair or...what?

"She's here because she's my friend"

Aphro

I'm his...friend?

I looked at him when he said that. Did he really just say that? I thought he was being nice to me, because he pitted me...but he really thought of me as a friend?

Gabby wasn't pleased with me presence in Jun-Kun's room. Not at all. I stood up slowly and started to make my way to the door. She watched my carefully like a hawk watching it's prey. As soon as I had pasted her and left the room, I heard it. A loud slap noise. I quickly turned around and looked inside to see Jun-kun just standing there with a red mark on his cheek looking at Gabby as she stared saying shouting all the words in the book to him.

She was angry...more than angry now when he tried to calm her down, which only resulted in her slapping him again and kicking him. I can't let her do that to him...not to the one single person who's ever showed me kindness. Just as she raised her arm to hit him again, I rushed next to her and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Stop it!"


	8. Chapter 8

SMACK

My cheek...it hurt from the contact and I let go of her hand. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes from the stinging pain. I placed my hand onto the check which she hit while Jun-Kun pushed Gabby out the door and ordered her to leave the house.

Is this what happens when you try to protect someone? That you get hurt? It may hurt, but I was glad that that girl was away from Jun-kun and wasn't hurting him. Jun-kun came over and pulled me into a hug. Placing my head onto his chest, I cried slightly, wanting to the pain in my cheek to go. I could feel him putting his hand on the back of my head, slowly stroking my hair to calm me down.

"I'm sorry about her. She's always been...protective I suppose"

I wish I had someone to protect me like he had Gabby. Someone who wouldn't let me get hurt...but had I already found the one person who did that?

Jun pov

How dare Gabby come here and start having ago at me like that, and more importantly how dare she hurt Aphrodite when she had done nothing wrong. Sometimes I wonder why I'm with her, maybe it would be better if I was with someone like Aphrodite...someone who is calm and understands me more and doesn't stalk me.

I held Aphro close to me, placing my head onto hers I looked at her. She was in pain still, I don't blame her, Gabby always had a hard hit when angered. Her hair was so soft, her skin, her smell...was I falling in love with her?

I sat Aphro back down onto my bed as I headed off to the attached bathroom to get a damn towel for her to place onto her cheek. Walking back to my room, I saw her still sitting on the bed with her hand still placed onto her cheek. I sighed slightly and advanced to her with the towel, holding it to her. Her hand slowly and gently took the towel from my hand, allowed her skin to touch mine.

I couldn't help this anymore...I never felt like this towards Gabby so...what is it?

aphro

I watched Jun-kin as he placed the cloth onto my cheek. He had a confused look on his face, what was he thinking...I just couldn't tell. I moved on the bed slightly, allowing him to sit down. He didn't. He just stood there holding the cloth on my cheek. He turned his head slightly and looked at me when I moved for him. Our eyes met and I couldn't' help but to blush, his eyes looked so warm...so inviting, caring, I could only image what he was thinking.

A few minutes passed and he decided to sit down next to me and pulled out a book from the draws next to the bed.

"What's that?"

"A photo book"

A photo book? Why did he get that out? He opened the book to the first page. There was a picture of him and his mother. His real mother and his blood sister. His parents here were actually foster parents that took him in once his mother died in a car crash. His mother was...beautiful and so was his sister, I could only image what his father looked like since there are no photos of him.

I leaned over the book slightly to get a better look at the photo's, not realizing how close I had gotten to Jun-Kun's face. We lifted our heads at the same time to look at each other. Our noses touched and we both blushed slightly.

Why can't I move? I just can't...resist this feeling; it feels so right when Aphro is here, when she smiles, when she laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly placed the photo book onto my lap and let go of it. Aphrodite didn't move a inch as I did, she just kept looked at my eyes. She looked lost...but yet at home as she did. I've never seen her look like this before. Slowly I raised my hand onto her cheek again, but this time caressed her cheek slightly. Her soft skin started to go red again as I did.

I found it rather cute when she blushed, Gabby never used to when I did small things like this, but I suppose she was the 'man' in the relationship. Always bossing me around, but with Aphro...I don't know, I feel at peace, but in charge at the same time. She trusts me; I know that...trusts me not to hurt her.

My thumb slowly slide towards her mouth. Her lips parted slightly so she could breathe through her mouth, but my body just saw this as an opportunity to do something. I slowly inched my face towards hers a bit more, just enough so I was millimetres away from her mouth.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I hope it wasn't Gabby again, I don't care if she hurts me as long as she isn't hurting Jun-kun.

I wasn't so sure what Jun-kun was doing, but I moved away from him to look at the door as it opened. His foster mother was standing there with a letter in her hand. She looked at me and Jun with a raised eyebrow as she saw our red cheeks from where Gabby slapped us, but just shrugged it off.

"Jun-san, I have a letter for you from school, it looks important"

I looked at Jun; he looked confused but slightly upset. He closed the book and walked over to his mother to take the letter. His mother moved to his height slightly and whispered something to him.

What was she saying...and why would school send Jun-kun a letter...I hope I didn't get him into and trouble by him staying with me.

Jun pov

No...T...this can't be right. This isn't a letter from school, this is...oh no.

I looked at my mother then back to the letter. I was so confused, why didn't I know about these years ago. This letter had to be wrong or maybe sent to the wrong person but...that for sure it is my name on it.

"Mother what is this?"

I looked to her, but she had gone. I sighed and looked back at Aphrodite. She still looked confused like she did before, but now...I don't know what to think about her. I know that I felt something strange towards her but now...I'm going to have to replace them for someone else.

I walked over to the bed slowly, clutching the letter in my hand. Sitting back down on the bed, I placed the letter within the photo book, and then placed it back into the draw. I looked at Aphrodite again. She may not talk much, but other the past few weeks, it's almost been like I knew what she wanted to say, even when she didn't.

"Aphro..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...engaged"


	10. Chapter 10

"E...Engaged?"

I...I couldn't believe it. Now what was I meant to do...now...I'll never get to be with him. I looked at him in the eyes but, he didn't seem all that happy himself. When his mother walked in, his eyes suddenly saddened...why?

"Yes...I don't know who to though...the letter didn't give me a name, just a date and a place."

He doesn't know her? How can he be getting engaged to someone who doesn't even know? Although, I suppose anyone is better than Gabby...shame it wasn't me though.

"I don't want to be though Aphrodite..." He placed his hand on my cheek and moved close again. What was he doing? He moved his mouth up to my ear and whispered.

"I'm sorry...my love goddess."

I felt a blush appear on my cheeks when he said that. I'm a...Goddess to him...Or was it just because of my name. He was so sweet but now...He's going to have to spend less time with me to get ready for this wedding of his.

I sighed and moved away from him slightly. I really didn't know what to do now...it didn't feel right anymore being with him when another should be, but who would ever love me...I'm just...Junk, but other the last few weeks...I felt like someone. Like I belonged. I was happy, I felt alive, but now...I felt like all of that has been drained out of me within a second.

I stood up and started to make my way to the door. I couldn't be here anymore. Not now.

I knew I shouldn't have told her. She's really upset now. I stood up and followed her out of the room, but she didn't get too far, her legs collapsed under her and she was now sitting down on the floor, knees pulled to her chest and I believe she was crying.

I started to walk over to her, but my mother came and dragged me down the stairs for a talk. I really wanted to go cheer Aphro up...but at this rate I'll never be able to. Mother was talking to me about this wedding like she knew the girl. Apparently she had long blonde hair with green eyes. Rich, and was close to royalty. Royalty? I don't want royalty, or a person with a title, I want someone...like Aphrodite.

"I'm not doing this mother; I refuse to marry someone I don't know!"

Not like she would listen, she was trying to point out all the good bits about this, which were a bit tempting but...what's the point when there would be no love... I heard someone come down the stairs and go out of the front door. I hope it wasn't her; she hasn't been out the house alone in weeks and even now gets lost around the house.

Junk. That's what I am.

Something that no one wants, something without a meaning or purpose. I was a fool to think that Jun-Kun would ever love me. Walking through the large garden outside the house, I found myself lost. Silly really how I've lived for her over a month and I still get lost. I wondered over to a fountain that I spotted that me and Jun-kun would sit by and watch the fish swim around, or at least while there were fish in there.

All of the animals seem to avoid me when Jun-Kun isn't with me. Strange, I guess they don't like me either. I watched a bird bathe within the water of the fountain, it was here every day since me and Jun-Kun found it a few weeks back with a broken wing. It looked at me and jumped over to the side, while shaking the water off its feathers. A strange coloured bird it was, all of the other birds would stay away from it, like people would stay away from me.

I sighed slightly and sat on the edge of the fountain, allowing the bird to jump onto my lap and lie down. I stroked its head, waiting, waiting for something or someone to give me a sign that I was wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

"Aphro!"

Jun-Kun gave me the nickname Aphro a while ago since my name was long. I looked up to see Jun-kun running towards me. He had a worried look on his face, and it was red and slightly sweaty from the looks of it. He must have been looking for me for a while. He ran to the fountain, but couldn't stop in time and tripped. Pushing me backwards off the ledge and into the fountain along with him on top of me.

Jun Pov

I can't believe I just did that...

I looked down at Aphro as she had her hands behind her head. Her hair which had came out of it's bun, was swaying in the water. We were both drenched head to toe. She closed her eyes was the water off my hair dripped onto her face. I pushed my fridge out of my face to stop it dripping onto her then put my hand back down next to her side.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her face was red from crying, but even darker from the cute embarrassed blush that was on her face. She always seemed to have a way to just be so...cute. Gladly no one was outside to watch us in this awkward moment.

"Are you ok?"

"Y...Yes"

She replied winching slightly, so she must of hit her back hard off the bottom of the fountain and the water. But I wasn't thinking about that at the moment. The water that was in her hair, made it shine when the sun hit it. The water that was on her face glistened like small diamonds.

I moved in closer to her and planted a small kiss onto her lips.

He just...K...Kissed me...

I could feel my cheeks instantly burning up. Why...why would he kiss me when he is engaged to another?

I looked up to him, not knowing what to do. His eyes were warm and inviting, I just froze up. He started to move away from me and sat up right in the water; I too sat up and just looked at him.

"You're so cute when confused, you know that?"

"Why did...you do that?"

"...Because I care"

He cares. I was right about him, I'm not junk to him, but someone. I kiss is a gesture of love, so does that mean he loves me? I wanted to move to him, but my body was frozen in shock. I watched him as he stood up and moved his hand towards me to help me up. Slowly, I lifted my hand to him, he took my hand and pulled me up to my feet, but caught me in his arms when I wobbled. He turned me so my side was facing him, and then proceeded to pick me up in his arms.

All I could do was lean against him and shiver from being wet. He took me back inside and to one of the larger bathrooms where there was a shower. Leaving me in there, he went to found some dry clothes for me and him while I unchanged to shower.


	12. Chapter 12

Jun pov

I knew it. I did like...no...More than like, but how am I going to explain this to my parents? They really want me to marry this rich girl.

I managed to find some of Aphro's spare clothes within my sisters room. She didn't have many, but what few she did looked perfect on her. I looked through some of the draws for clean underwear and pulled out the nearest I could find without completely going through her draws.

Walking back to the bathroom where I left her, I could hear my parents talking about this marriage. Not like I cared anymore. I carried on to the bathroom, but I could hear running water now, so she must be in the bathroom. I opened the door slightly to slip her clothes into the room without seeing anything, unknown to me though Aphro well...doesn't know what a shower curtain was.

Aphro

Was that the door? Jun-Kun must of came back with my clothes.

I turned around to the door to see him just standing there looking at me..I wonder why? Then I realized I was standing there completely well...unclothed. I went bright red, as did he and started to throw whatever was close at him.

"Get Out!"

He threw my clothes onto the closed toilet and quickly left the room. How embarrassing for him to of seen me like this. Too much has happened in only one day. First we find out he's engaged, and then he kisses me, and now this. I sigh and washed the bubbles out my hair and turned the shower off. I always liked warm water, at home, I rarely got to use the hot water due to not having enough money to pay for it, but now and then, I just feel like I melt when I am under it.

I stepped out the shower grabbing a towel from a rack near the shower and wrapped it around myself while advancing towards the clothes that Jun-Kun had brought for me to wear.

From the pile, he brought me some underwear and...A dress? I rarely wear dresses, only for special occasions though; I wonder why he brought me that.

Jun pov

I can't believe I just walked in on her like that...so much for learning how to knock before enter. I sighed deeply as I waited for Aphro outside the bathroom door hoping that the clothes I picked out were ok for her. The door opened slightly, making me jump and out walked Aphro while brushing the rest of her hair. The dress really did compliment her. It was a dark blue dress with a light blue silk sash around her waist and matching tips on her long sleeves. She didn't put her hair up into her normal bun this time, but I'm glad she didn't.

"You look...beautiful"

My compliment made the redness of her cheeks stand more for she was still blushing from our run in. She looked away slightly with a small smile, so I know she wanted to say thank you. I put my arm around her slightly while looking down to her.

"L...Lets go downstairs and eat"

I looked at a clock on the wall, and sure enough, soon would be where mother would be calling us for our dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking down the stairs, me and Jun-Kun could smell his foster-mothers cooking. I believe she said that she used to be a chef, but either way, her food is mouth-watering. We walked into the main dining room, but something was...odd. The table wasn't set as always, no food, nothing. It was completely empty apart from a note that was on the table.

I watched Jun as he walked over to the table and picked the note up. Something was defiantly wrong. He started to read the note, but as he did his eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?"

"They've...been kidnapped...there is a ransom here for my family..."

I can't...believe this. Who would take Jun's family?

I looked at Jun-kun and walks to him to get a closer look at the letter. It was made from having letters from magazines cut out and arranged to make the words, so looking up the handwriting is impossible.

I wrapped my arms around his arm slightly and rested my head on his shoulder to try and comfort him a bit. He moved his head slightly and rested it on the top of mine. I didn't know what to say to him, I bet he's really being eaten up inside. I looked at the letter and read out loud what it said:

Dear Jun.

I have taken your parents with me, far away. To get them back, bring 1million to the old warehouse by the docks at midnight of the 28th of this month.

If you don't, then don't expect to see them again.

Jun pov

I can't believe this...what kind of low-life scum would pull a stunt like this?

I crunched the letter up in my hand while keeping my head on Aphro's. I guess...we better pay the money, or I'll never see my family again, and I wasn't going to let my family be taken from me again. I lifted my head off Aphro's and walked towards a large painting that was in the room. Removing it off the wall, it revealed a safe door behind it. Within here, was where the family kept nearly all of our money, or at least a large sum of it that wasn't within a bank.

Placing my ear onto the safe door, I turned the dial to the numbers 4, 2, 7,4,7,5. Click. The lock was undone so I pulled the large door open. Inside was piles of money, within each pile was say about £1000 each in £50's. I pulled out 10 piles of the notes and took them over to the table. While I did, Aphro rushed to where my father's old briefcase was and brought it to the room after carefully emptying out my father's notes.

"Are we going to go?"

"We don't have a choice Aphro...I won't lose my family again"

Aphro

I looked at Jun-Kun. All I could do really was go with him to make the trade with the people who kidnapped his family. I knew he was upset, I could see it within his eyes, but I didn't want to say anything in case it upset him. He was being strong, strong for his families' lives.

Jun walked out the room with the case full of money, as normal I followed him out to the hallway where his parents would keep coats and other outdoor items. Slipping some shoes on, he threw to him a long white coat that his mother would wear when it was cold. It has long with fluff down the rim that slightly covered up the buttons. Reluctant, I put on his mothers coat, while he put on his father's jacket. While I was putting my shoes on, Jun-kun went and got the house keys, along with his father's car keys.

Jun knew how to drive? But saying that, we were both 18. I started to feel a bit nervous; I've never been in a car with Jun-Kun before.

"We need to go with my aunts Aphro; she needs to know what's going on"

I nodded slightly. I didn't know any of his family that lived outside this house, but I've heard that his aunt was a bit...crazy lets' say.


	14. Chapter 14

Jun pov

I wasn't so sure what to do, but for now, it might have been best for us to stay with my aunt in case the people came back to the house looking for me or Aphro. My aunt was my real aunt from my mother's side, but since the death of my parents she went depressed and started to go well...a bit loony.

I took Aphro out of the house and locked the door behind us and instructed Aphrodite to go to the large shed that was next to the house. In there was where my family kept its transport. We didn't have anything really valuable, but my father owned a rather nice looking Mercedes...or was it a mustang, I can't remember which. He's had to many.

About half a hour later me and Aphrodite were driving to my aunts. She got a bit fidgety now and then and had a rather scared look on her face.

"You ok?"

"Y...Yeah. Just...I've never been in a car before..."

I looked at her slightly. If she had never been in a car, how did she get to school every day? Her house wasn't exactly down the street from the school, I had a lift myself to take her to the hospital...I have so many unanswered questions about her and her life right not.

A few hours passed and my and Jun-Kun reached a small house way out in the countryside. I had never been this far from home before, but it looked rather nice.

Jun-Kun pulled up outside the house and stopped the car. I looked at him to see what he was doing, and he was taking the belt off. I moved my hands to mine, but I must have been doing something wrong because it wasn't coming out. Jun-kun just laughed a bit at me and moved his hands over mine to show me how to undo it.

I laughed slightly from embarrassment and blushed slightly. He just smiled and got out the car to walk over to my side to open the door for me. Such a strange thing cars are. I wonder how they work. After he closed and locked the car, we both walked to the house. It was nice, and all we could hear around us was birds singing, and from it sounded like running water.

"Oh no..."

"What is it?"

"Move!"

Jun pov

"Move!"

I shouted at Aphro to move, but she wouldn't. I quickly ran over to her and pulled her to the side onto the grass heap that was there. The front door burst open and ...a mountain of bubbles came pouring out. My aunt was...extremely clumsy when it came to washing and on a few occasions forgets how much washing power she puts into the machine.

I looked at Aphro who was just watching the bubbles. She had a rather childish look on her face as she saw the bubbles, one that reminds me of my sister when I first blew some bubbles for her. I watched her as she stood up and moved towards the bubbles. One was flying around and landed on her nose causing it to pop. She giggled slightly and touched one with her finger. Normally it would of popped...but it didn't. I got up and walked to her and grabbed a handful of the bubbles and then placed them onto her head.

"Jun-san is that you my lovely?"

Me and Aphrodite looked to where the bubbles were coming from and out walked my aunt. Like the rest of my family, she had some of her hair dyed blue, but her hair was mostly black. She wore a voo-doo charm necklace and had chopsticks in her hair within her ponytail.

My aunt was into witchcraft and other strange things, but I guess when I was younger, that's what made her fun.


	15. Chapter 15

aphro

Who knew that bubbles could be so...fun.

We were inside the house now. Jun-Kun was telling his aunt what had happened to his parents and what the note said.

"Oh dear...I hope they are ok"

"So do I..."

Her aunt had a cup of tea on her lap she was stirring with a spoon. She may have been old, but she was rather nice, her home was filled with old antiques and other strange things. In the corner of the room was an old rocking horse and next to that was a box of old toy's of Jun-Kun's.

It was agreed that we would stay with his aunt until we had to take the money. She took us both upstairs to the bedrooms since it was late. There weren't any spare rooms apart from Jun's old one. So we ended up sharing the bed in there since there was nothing else to sleep on.

"So err...sharing...yeah..."

Jun-Kun sounded nervous...I didn't see what the big deal was of us sharing the bed.

Jun pov

I can't believe this is happening.

I walked out the room to allow Aphrodite to get changed into her nightmare. 5 minutes passed and I started to wonder if she had changed or not so I knocked on the door and opened it slightly again to look. My timing around this girl was terrible I swear. She was standing there just in her underwear while putting on a long shirt my aunt gave her. I quickly closed the door, bright red in the face and I put my hand to my mouth slightly.

I could feel blood running from my nose slightly so I dashed to the nearest bathroom to clean myself up a bit. Gladly when I returned to the room Aphrodite was already in the bed sleeping. With a slight sigh I got changed myself while smiling slightly.

I got myself into the bed, trying not to disturb Aphrodite and lay on my side watching her. She was a rather peaceful sleeper; she looked so relaxed and calm. She moved slightly backwards and turned around so she was facing me. I tilted my head slightly and watched her move around in the bed. She moved even closer until her head touched my chest and cuddled up close to me. The room was rather cold, so she must of been thinking of my as a heat source while she slept.

With a smile, I moved myself down properly and put my arm around her to bring her closer, then slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

It's cold...So cold. I hear them laughing at me, not again please. Jun-kun help me! W...What? What do you mean...no...Please...don't call me that...don't!

"Junk"

The same dream...over and over again. I could feel a tear going down my cheek while I slept. I was scared...I couldn't wake up to escape this nightmare.

"Aphro? Aphro!"

Is he calling me to wake up? I wasn't sure what was going on, all I knew is that I could feel something on my mouth, making me open my eyes. I was Jun-Kun, he was leaning over me with a worried look on his face, his face was close again like before. He wiped the tear off my cheek then moved me so I was leaning against him in a hug.

"Are you ok...You crying and talking in your sleep"

I nodded slightly against him and rubbed my eyes with my hands. I only have that dream when something is wrong...does that mean Jun-kun's parents are in danger? Or what...I'm more confused than anything now. Glancing over to a clock, I saw that it was still rather early, but I was too awake now to go back to sleep.

"You should go back to sleep Jun-Kun."

"No...I want to stay awake with you in case something happens."


End file.
